Silence can be the worst thing
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS. Judy POV. "Quinn et moi avions retrouvé notre relation mère-fille, nous étions proches. Nous avions trouvé une nouvelle façon de vivre, un moyen de se pardonner."


**Genre:** Famille ; Angst ; Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Judy Fabray. Mentions de Beth et de Rachel Berry.  
**Pairing :** Mentions de Fabrevans, de Fuinn,  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **L'évolution de Quinn Fabray entre le 1x22 et le 3x01 vu par Judy.  
**A/N :** Je poste beaucoup en peu de temps, non je ne suis pas addict de l'écriture, je me décide juste à poster mes textes ici ^^.

* * *

Dès lors qu'elle avait posé ses valises dans sa chambre, je m'étais promis d'être une mère digne de ce nom. Je n'avais pas soutenu ma fille lorsqu'il le fallait, et j'allais remédier à ça. Aujourd'hui je n'avais plus mon mari pour me contrôler et j'étais pour la première fois de ma vie indépendante. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en tant que femme divorcée, mère célibataire, nouvelle travailleuse, mais mon seul objectif pour cet été était de faire en sorte que ma petite fille, mon bébé, ma Quinnie aille mieux. Qu'elle récupère ses repères dans la maison, dans sa chambre. Qu'elle me ré-adresse la parole et pas seulement pour me demander l'heure du diner ou l'autorisation pour regarder la télévision. Qu'elle arrête d'agir comme une étrangère, une invitée dans son propre foyer. Et surtout, qu'elle oublie cette affreuse année, qu'elle oublie d'avoir abandonné sa f- Beth.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de se réhabituer à tout ça. Plusieurs fois durant l'été, Quinn sortait faire du sport, voulant récupérer son corps mince comme elle le disait, mais elle ne se faisait même pas remarquer. Je n'entendais que le bruit de ses pas et en un instant, elle était dehors ou dans sa chambre.

Petit à petit, je la vis se sentir plus à l'aise, mais je savais qu'elle avait toujours peur, qu'elle ne croyait pas à son retour à la maison, à mon changement soudain. Ça allait entre nous, mais ça n'était pas parfait. Nous gardions une distance confortable.

Finalement, après quelques semaines, elle reprenait confiance et agissait normalement, m'appelant 'maman', venant se mettre contre moi le soir lorsque je lisais sur le canapé, me demandant de l'accompagner faire du shopping. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Enfin presque. Je savais très bien qu'au fond, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait et que ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourtant, au lieu d'en discuter, au lieu de l'emmener chez un psychologue, j'essayais juste de la faire oublier. Mais peut-on vraiment oublier quelque chose qui nous hante de cette manière ? Quinn avait un deuil à faire. Et ce deuil était d'autant plus dur qu'elle n'avait ni photo, ni souvenir, ni anecdote pour le faire.

Je compris comment elle voulait procéder lorsque je la vis le soir de la rentrée, arriver à la maison avec son uniforme de cheerleader sur les épaules. Quinn voulait rayer son passé, prétendre que cette dernière année avait été imaginaire. Même si je ne trouvais pas que c'était la meilleure solution, je préférais ne rien dire et la soutenir, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur moi. Je réalisai aussi que Quinn me faisait à nouveau confiance lorsqu'elle me raconta sa bagarre avec Santana, et qu'elle fondit en larme devant moi. Tout ce qu'elle me demanda fût de la serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et je le fis, sans rien ajouter.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent se passèrent de mieux en mieux, je commençais doucement à récupérer une relation saine avec ma fille. Et puis, je la vis avec ce garçon, grand blond, très poli. Sam Evans. Cela m'inquiéta immédiatement. Quelle mère ayant vu sa fille tombée enceinte à 16ans ne serait pas inquiète ? Elle avait beau me dire que ce n'était qu'un petit béguin et qu'elle avait rejoint le club de chasteté, je préférais prévenir que guérir. C'est ainsi que je glissais une boîte de préservatifs dans son sac à main dès leur premier rendez-vous. Bien évidemment, quand Quinn le remarqua, les cris percèrent la maison. Comme quoi je n'avais pas confiance en elle, qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour refaire deux fois la même erreur, que c'était humiliant. Ce fut notre première dispute depuis son retour. Que dire ? Elle n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi m'étais-je obstinée à faire cela malgré ses promesses ? Je ne pus que m'excuser. Il y eut un peu de tension dans la maison pendant quelques jours après ça, et la vie repris son cours normal.

C'est ainsi que je compris que oui, c'était réparé. Quinn et moi avions retrouvés notre relation mère-fille, nous étions proches. Nous avions trouvé une nouvelle façon de vivre, un moyen de se pardonner. Quinn avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour oser monter la voix sans être complètement effrayée de devoir refaire ses valises. Et ceci se confirma plus tard lorsqu'elle vint me demander de lui redonner cette boîte de préservatifs : elle était officiellement la petite amie de Sam Evans, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et même si elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec lui n'étant pas prête pour le moment, elle préférait s'assurer d'avoir un moyen de contraception sur elle si par hasard ça arrivait. Je lui proposai donc de la mettre sous pilule. C'était le moyen le plus sûr après tout. Mais Quinn refusa, ne voulant pas qu'on pense qu'elle était ce genre de fille à coucher tellement souvent qu'il lui fallait absolument cette protection, ne voulant pas être tentée, ne voulant pas trahir Dieu.

Et comme je faisais depuis le début de l'été, j'acceptais ses choix sans rien dire en retour. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, c'était la moindre des choses. Je me devais de la soutenir, peu importe ses décisions.

Et il en fût de même lorsqu'elle se retrouva deux semaines alités, avec la mononucléose, m'annonçant qu'elle avait embrassé Finn. Je me souvins immédiatement de ce jeune homme. Il était le premier amour de Quinn. Personne ne le sut, mais dès le début, elle lui donna son cœur. Elle ne me l'a jamais avoué, mais c'est le genre de chose qu'une mère voit instantanément. Quinn était tellement excitée à l'idée que Russel et moi partions en week-end et qu'elle puisse utiliser le jacuzzi. Et quand nous sommes revenus et que nous lui avons demandé comment c'était passé son week-end, elle marmonna une petite réponse en rougissant. Il était évident à ce moment-là que ma fille était amoureuse. Alors oui, peut-être que ça n'était pas destiné à être un amour éternel, mais elle tenait à lui. Je ne fus donc absolument pas surprise de cette révélation.

Ce qui me déplu cependant, c'était de voir qu'elle avait menti à ce pauvre Sam. Mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas là pour la juger, ni lui ordonner quoi que ce soit concernant sa vie privée. Elle pouvait suivre son propre chemin. Je la vis ensuite sortir avec ces deux garçons en même temps. Les pauvres, aucun ne méritait ça. Mais Quinn avait son choix à faire, et pour cela je lui accordais le temps qu'il lui fallait. Je devais donc faire attention à mes paroles en entrant dans la maison, ne pas appeler Sam ou Finn, se sachant jamais avec qui elle était réellement dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau de Russel près de la cheminée.

Contre toute attente, après sa rupture avec Sam, elle ne m'annonça pas immédiatement qu'elle était de nouveau avec Finn. Je crois qu'au fond elle culpabilisait par rapport à cette merveilleuse chanteuse huh … Ah oui, Rachel Berry. Et puis, c'était probablement un moyen pour elle de s'assurer qu'elle ne subirait pas encore un échec amoureux. Elle devait garder le contrôle de Finn. S'assurer que ses intentions envers elle étaient honorables avant de me le présenter officiellement en tant que petit ami.

Elle me l'annonça plus tard, en larmes, m'expliquant qu'elle savait très bien qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex petite amie. Pourtant elle voulait essayer, elle voulait absolument être avec quelqu'un. Avoir quelqu'un pour la serrer dans ses bras et la complimenter sur ses robes, son corps. Et même si je pensais que c'était une terrible idée, je lui disais qu'elle avait raison. Car encore une fois, je ne voulais pas la contredire et me la mettre à dos. J'en payais les conséquences un peu avant la fin de l'année, lorsqu'elle me dit que Finn avait rompu avec elle car il ne l'aimait pas comme il aurait dû.

Je n'eus guère le temps de la consoler avant qu'elle ne décolle pour les Nationals à New-York. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ma Quinnie sur scène. Peut-être aurais-je pu réaliser la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Lorsqu'elle revint de son voyage, elle avait les cheveux coupés et un sourire aux lèvres. Cela me rendit heureuse et je remerciais intérieurement ses amies Santana et Brittany pour l'avoir aider à s'en remettre. Finalement mon bébé n'était pas si seule et pouvait compter sur au moins deux personnes.

Mais oh que j'avais tort. C'est mi-juin que Quinn rentra un soir à la maison, cheveux rose, percing au nez, tatouage. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'était enfin trouvée, qu'elle était heureuse comme ça. Que dire ? Je n'avais rien dit tout ce temps, la laissant s'enfoncer petit à petit sans rien pouvoir y faire. Avais-je le droit de dire quelque chose maintenant ? Les larmes me montèrent et le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit fût '_désolé_'.

**"C'est trop tard pour dire que tu es désolée"**, me répondit-elle sèchement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Quinn s'habillait en noir, et je la voyais essayer de se cacher dans le jardin pour fumer des cigarettes. Elle avait un nouveau groupe d'amies à présent, qui l'influençait probablement. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle ne prenne pas de drogues.

En dehors de ça, je ne lui parlais pas de ce nouveau changement. J'agissais comme si j'étais aveugle. Et puis un soir, je la vis faire entrer un homme dans ma maison, lui tenant la main, un homme presque aussi âgé de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais les gémissements de ma fille provenant de sa chambre. J'entendais les paroles étouffées de cet homme, parlant à ma fille comme si elle était une prostituée.  
Et je restais là, sans rien faire, me prouvant encore une fois, à quel point j'étais une mère indigne. J'avais voulu faire les choses bien, en restant dans le silence, exactement comme quand j'avais deviné qu'elle était enceinte, comme j'avais fait cette année et je me trompais encore une fois. Prétendre que la souffrance n'existais pas, prétendre que j'avais retrouvé une vie idéale avec ma fille, prétendre qu'elle était heureuse, prétendre que la voir en vie suffisait, prétendre que certaines conversations n'étaient pas utiles, prétendre que le silence pouvait réparer certaines choses.

J'avais tort.

Et je m'en rendis compte alors que je m'asseyais dans la cuisine, fixant l'horloge, pleurant, et priant pour que les bruits des ébats sexuels de ma fille ne me parviennent plus aux oreilles. Priant pour revenir en arrière. Priant pour que Quinn revienne à la raison. Priant pour qu'un jour, je fasse enfin quelque chose de bien dans l'éducation de ma fille …


End file.
